Princess Soushi
by TheLadyPendragon
Summary: Kazuki decides to confess to Soushi at his school's annual costume-ball. Unfortunately, obstacles in the form of twins, girls and rivals won't let him. Will they get their happily-ever-after? Crack!fic, KazuSou, Cross-dressing!Soushi.


**A/N:** Okay, a note... This is an _**OLD**_ work of mine -- like, really, really old. So it's all crack. The characters will be out of character, the writing will be immature (I was either 14 or 15 when I wrote this; not exactly in my prime), and it's overall stupid. Also, I really hated Maya Toomi at the time. Still don't like her, but I'm less immature now, so I probably won't bash her like I do in this if I ever write more SnF fics. If you can deal with all those flaws, read this. If not, I'm now an English major and I'm pretty good at writing, so check out nearly any of my later works, because the earlier ones will make you want to cry -- that's how they make me feel, anyway. This is an early attempt at yaoi.

**Summary:** Kazuki Makabe is the most popular boy in school. He and his brother, Shinn, have all the girls pining after them, but being popular doesn't always mean being confident and cool. In fact, when Kazuki is around Soushi, his childhood friend, he always makes a fool of himself. He's crushing on Soushi very hard. When his older twin, Shinn, decides to take Kazuki's love-life into his own hands, will he make things better or worse? And what about the mysterious new guy who also seems to have developed feelings for Soushi? How will Kazuki deal with an annoying twin, a crush, hordes of annoying girls, a school dance, and a _rival_? Find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soukyuu no Fafner, Death Note, or Gundam, which is a good thing, because 14 year old me would have ruined all of these great anime. :P

**P.S. **If I still haven't managed to scare you away, then brave forward and read this. I am not responsible for your response -- hey, we're all young and stupid, once upon a time -- because, as I've said, this is one of my earliest fics and really stupid because of that reason.

* * *

Princess Soushi

A Crack-Induced Teenage Fairy-tale

* * *

Kazuki Makabe sighed; today was not a good day for him. For one thing, it was the Halloween costume party/dance at Tatsumiyajima gakuen and he really wasn't the social twin. His brother, Shinn, really did enjoy these types of things more than him, as he was very social and already had two girls pining after him.

_'Ohhhhhh!'_ Kazuki mentally moaned. _'Speaking of girls, all those girls on the island won't leave me alone!! Especially Maya Toomi, even though I told her that I only thought of her as a friend. ARGHHHH, why couldn't Shinn and I be fraternal twins, so that he could be the ONLY heartbreaker!? Oh, the only person I really like is...'_

He thought of the long, silky-looking, chestnut-colored hair that surrounded the pretty, but severe heart-shaped face, which was perfect in every way, except for that _scar_ that covered one of his beautiful grey-violet eyes. It was barely noticeable, but Kazuki still paid close attention to it, because _he _was the reason Soushi's perfect face was marred forever. _'No, not marred, because he's still perfect! My heart always beats so hard when I'm around him; he's so much prettier than all of the girls I've ever seen, and I never thought that I'd ever think that way about a boy, but I've always l..l...loved Soushi even when we were little.'_

* * *

When Kazuki was younger he wasn't very social -- he still wasn't now, really. He only ever played with Shinn, but it was natural for twins to have a secluded childhood which only involved each other, so their parents weren't overly worried. The only thing that was worrisome, however, was the fact that Shinn was, in fact, a very social child. He did hold an attachment to his brother, but he never refused to play with the other children on the island. Kazuki, on the other hand, refused all company but that of his twin. So when Kazuki made a _friend_, everyone was shocked, even Kazuki himself. It was a beautiful sunny day, the day Kazuki met Soushi. His mom had taken both him and Shinn to the park and both boys were generally running around, having fun. She had told them that a new family had moved to the island and that they had a child around their own age. That little piece of information hadn't really been all that interesting to Kazuki, so he continued his play and paid his mother very little mind, as she talked. That is to say, it wasn't interesting until he saw a pretty young lady come to sit by his mother on the bench and place a small child on her lap. The woman wasn't all that interesting, but the child caught his attention and held it so much so that he stopped mid-run and Shinn slammed into him from behind, causing them both to topple over. Still, Kazuki stared at the other child. The small, pale, cherubic face was cupped by shoulder length chestnut-colored hair. The eyes were what captured Kazuki the most; instead of warm chocolate eyes like his own, they were the lightest shade of violet, almost gray, and Kazuki was enchanted by them. He may have been just a toddler at the time, but even then Kazuki knew that he was in love. Shinn stared back and forth between them, before pushing him forward, so he was closer to the other child. The mother of the child seemed surprised for a second, before giggling and lifting the small child off her lap and letting him stand on the ground by Kazuki.

"Well, Sou-chan, it seems you've made a friend!" she told her baby elatedly, before turning to Kazuki's mother. "Which one is this, Akane-chan? Is this little one Kazuki?" she asked Kazuki's mother, who nodded and smiled.

"Yes, this is Kazuki! My other one is Shinn! They're twins!" Akane replied, before kneeling in front of Soushi.

"Sou-chan, do you want to go play with Kazuki and Shinn?" the young mother asked the child, who remained quiet and seemed to be thinking. Kazuki found that he couldn't keep himself quiet any longer.

"Hi, my name is Kazuki! What's yours?" he asked shyly, because this was possibly the most meaningful thing he'd ever done. The other child turned towards him and observed him closely with his gray-violet eyes until Kazuki was fidgeting.

"My name is Soushi. It's nice to meet you," Soushi eventually said, voice soft, moving gray-violet eyes to the floor in embarassment as a light pink blush began to stain his pale cheeks. Kazuki then did one of the most embarrassing things he'd ever done, and to this day Shinn didn't let him forget it, but he was desperate at the time! Desperate for another peek at the eyes that began to hide behind long bangs.

"Wow, you sure are purty! You're the purtiest girl I've ever saw! Even more than that icky Maya Toomi, or Shoko, or Sakura!" he had told Soushi, who he had thought was a girl at the time. Soushi's blush seemed to darken and he hid behind his mother, who giggled and rubbed his head.

"Oh, Kazuki-dear, Sou-chan is not a girl!" she revealed with a breathy laugh and Shinn laughed, while both Kazuki and Soushi blushed from mortification, the latter still hidden behind his mother's skirt.

"I'm really, really sorry! I didn't know! Honest!" Kazuki said softly, on the verge of tears. Soushi's mom stopped laughing and patted him on the head.

""It's not your fault, honey! In fact, it's my own! I just loved Sou-chan's pretty hair so much that I decided to let it grow! Don't cry, Kazuki; Sou-chan doesn't hate you! Right, Soushi?" She turned, directing the question towards Soushi, who agreed with her shyly, before offering a small smile to Kazuki, who felt instantly uplifted. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, until Shinn got tired of the silence.

"You wanna play with us, Sou-chan?" he asked the other boy, who broke his gaze away from Kazuki and blushed, looking up at his mother. She blinked, before putting on a gentle smile and lifting Soushi off the ground and onto her lap.

"I'm sorry boys, Soushi is very sick! He can't play right now; when he's better he can play with you," she told them apologetically. Kazuki's mother looked at her in alarm.

"Sick?" She asked softly to the other woman who smiled sadly.

"Soushi was born with some complications, so he can't do much strenuous activity. You can't believe how much medicine he has to take _everyday_," she explained, looking touched by sadness that the three children couldn't understand. Soushi didn't really care about playing outside if it made his mother sad, even though he didn't know why she was so sad.

"Oh, Akane-chan! Oh, _both _of my children were affected! I just had a daughter, Tsubaki, and the doctor said she has problems too! Is it my fault, do you think? We brought them here, my husband and I, in the hopes that the island air might make them _better_!! Oh, Akane-chan..." Soushi's mom said, hugging her son closer and bursting into tears. Akane put comforting arms around her new friend and whispered soothing noises to the grief-stricken woman. The three children didn't really understand what was going on, but each tried to comfort the sad woman. After all, people who cry are _sad_! Soushi gently smoothed back his mother's hair from her teary face while the twins looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"Don't worry, Soushi's-mom-chan! I'll protect Sou-chan from the c..comp...ili..k...shins and the menicines too!! And Shinn and me will play really nicely with Soushi, so he doesn't have to play s..strenus activitees," Kazuki said while Shinn nodded fervently! Soushi blushed at Kazuki's declaration and his mother stopped weeping to giggle a little.

"Maybe this was a good idea after all, Akane-chan! Sou-chan looks better and he's made such a good friend already!" she said, wiping her tears as Kazuki's mom nodded and smiled.

"ME TOO!" Shinn said, pouting, causing the previously grieving woman to laugh even more. Kazuki's mom smiled at her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Don't cry anymore, Kimi-chan! You have to be strong for your children. Besides, I think Soushi will be fine now. Everything will be okay," Akane said comfortingly, while the other woman dried her face. Kimi nodded, smiling, and proceeded to drag all three children into a big hug.

"Thank you, Akane! Thank you, kids! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said, pressing kisses to each of their faces.

"Ewww, gross!" both twins whined together, while Soushi just accepted his fate, already used to his mother's overemotional ways. Akane scolded them for being rude, while Kimi just giggled some more.

"Kazu-chan! Shi-chan! That's not nice!" Akane scolded, but it was useless, because now they were all giggling, and then bursting out into laughter.

It was a beautiful day when Kazuki met Soushi, but he thought Soushi was prettier than the day could ever be...

* * *

Kazuki sighed; things used to be _so _perfect back then, when they were all kids and their mothers were _alive_. Now, it was years afterward, and both boys were no longer as close as they used to be. At least Kazuki had his father and brother, though. Soushi only had his sister now, with both parents dead, and he had to deal with his sister's illness as well as his own. And the fact that he had not become close to _anyone _since he and Kazuki's friendship ended, must have made it hard on him. It was Kazuki's fault, then, that Soushi was a loner, because _he _was a coward who couldn't admit his feelings for Soushi. So he just stayed away and made things even harder for the one he loved. Kazuki sighed and went to his room, deciding to sleep until the party. He never even noticed Shinn watching him with a mischievous smirk adorning his face...

* * *

Soushi walked out of class. He was on the organization committee for the dance and had to stay after hours. He didn't really like dances, but since the rest of the students had worked so hard this year, he wanted to put his all into making the event special. He didn't really want to go, but he knew that he should at least show up for a little while to see if all his hard work was worth it. He especially wanted to make it special for his childhood friend, Kazuki.

_'Kazuki... I wonder who he is going to the dance with?'_ he asked himself mentally.

_'Probably that damned Maya Toomi! She's been hanging off his arm for the whole school year so far!! Ugh, even if it's not her, so many other girls like Kazuki too! He'll go with one of them, maybe even Toomi!'_ he answered himself mentally, imagining himself ripping off Maya Toomi's head.

_'How I hate that Maya Toomi!! Always **talking **to Kazuki! And **sitting **by Kazuki! And **breathing **the same air as Kazuki! How I **abhor **her!_' He stopped himself from thinking the last thought.

_'What am I **doing**? Kazuki doesn't like me like that! Oh, Soushi, you are so pathetic! Get over it! He barely likes you at all and it's all because you're socially-stunted! He can't even stand to be in the same room with you for long! Arghh, why am I talking to myself?_' he ranted mentally, not even noticing when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," he told the boy who he bumped into, who he recognizes to be Raito Yagami, an transfer student whose scores rivaled his own, who was slightly older than himself. Yagami was someone he could respect, and he did, although he didn't know him personally.

"It's okay, Minashiro-kun. It's not your fault. Here, let me help you pick up your stuff," Yagami said politely, picking up his fallen belongings before extending a hand to Soushi and picking him up off the floor.

"Where are you going, by the way? Do you mind if I ask?" Yagami asked him, unobtrusively. He shook his head slowly, letting the other boy know that he could ask.

"I'm going to the gymnasium to put up some stuff. You don't have to help me," he told Yagami, who shook his head.

"Of course I'll help! I've been meaning to ask something to Minashiro-kun, too, if I may?" he pressed on, falling into step with Soushi. Soushi inclined his head curiously.

"Go ahead, you may ask. What is it?" he asked Yagami, as Yagami suddenly stopped walking and pulled Soushi's hand to stop him too.

"Well, I was wondering if someone had asked _Sou-chan_ to the dance? If not, then I would be honored to escort you," Yagami said flirtatiously to the somewhat surprised Soushi. To say Soushi was surprised would be an understatement; for one thing, no one had called him Sou-chan since his mom died and he and Kazuki went their separate ways. Except, of course, for Shinn, Kazuki's twin, who probably did it just to piss him off. For the next, everyone knew he wasn't a social butterfly, so no one bothered to ask him to events like the dance, and even if they did, he was more likely to say no. He knew he shouldn't refuse everyone just because his feelings for Kazuki were getting in the way -- for god's sake, Kazuki didn't even feel the same way!

_'Well, Yagami...I mean Raito-kun, is very handsome, he's polite, and kind, and he's the kind of person I could talk to without them responding with a "HUH??", so maybe I should give him a chance?'_ he thought mentally, blushing slightly at his own thoughts, as Yagami's smirk widened in a chesire-cat manner.

"Well, Yagami-kun, I..." he started, only to be cut of by Raito's finger on his lips.

"Call me Raito, okay?" he said, smiling even wider, if that was even possible. Soushi blushed and nodded.

"Well, _Raito-kun_, about your offer, I..." he started again, about to tell the other boy that he would accept his offer.

* * *

Shinn was hiding _in _a garbage can in the hall, watching the interaction between Soushi and that Yagami boy.

'_Damn! He's moving in on Kazuki's territory! I told that idiot brother of mine to confess and soon but would he listen? NO! No one ever listens to their wise twin brother!'_ he mentally grumbled, as he fidgeted in the garbage cans.

_'Oh, the things I do for those two!'_ he thought, delicately picking a banana peel off his shoulder.

_'I'd better stop Soushi before things get too intimate!'_ he thought, discreetly pulling himself out of the garbage can so neither boy noticed him. He walked up to Soushi, pretending that he hadn't heard the conversation just now.

"SOU-CHAN!!" he squealed loudly, as said boy stopped talking to the _enemy _abruptly to turn and look at him. He threw his arms around Soushi's shoulders and pulled him into a sideways hug.

"Sou-chan, whatcha doin'?" he asked innocently, as Soushi blew a strand of chestnut-colored hair out of his eyes in frustration.

"I was going to go decorate the gymnasium for the dance. What are _you _doing here?" Soushi asked curiously, looking at Shinn. Shinn focused intense, ruby eyes on Raito, his smile never wavering.

"Oh, _really_?" he asked innocently, as Raito stared back at him just as intensely. Soushi watched the glaring match with irritation.

"Yes, Shinn-kun, and Raito-kun was _helping _me. Isn't that right, Raito-kun?" he said, directing the last question to Raito, who nodded, not taking his eyes off of Shinn, whose smiled widened further.

"_Raito-kun,_ huh? You guys are on a first name basis?" he asked, not sounding suspicious, but raising Soushi's suspicions further.

"Yes, Shinn-kun. Why? Is there a problem?" he asked, exasperated. Shinn shook his head slightly.

"No, no problem. I was just wondering," he said, staying silent afterward, which only made Soushi madder. After the boy stayed silent for what seemed like forever, Soushi finally broke the silence.

"Was there something you needed, Shinn-kun?" he asked the red-eyed boy with frustration. That seemed to distract Shinn from his gaze and he looked at Soushi.

"Hmm -- oh, yeah! I came to find you!" he exclaimed happily, pulling Soushi closer as Raito's eyes seemed to burn.

"Find me? Why?" Soushi asked suspiciously, and Shinn smiled innocently.

"Remember when you promised to play my new game, _Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny: Generation of CE_, with me? Well, I have free time today so I thought we could play!" he said cheerily, practically cutting off Soushi's air with his monstrous glomp.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Shinn-kun. I do have to decorate the gymnasium, you know?" he told the other boy, wishing he hadn't made _that _particular promise to him. He might be a genius, but the concept of _video games_ still eluded him.

"Oh, come on, please?! I'm sure Raito-kun can decorate. And besides, Kenji's student council president, so he can decorate!" Shinn said, giving him the puppy dog pout. Soushi sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"I can't do that! It would be irresponsible, Shinn-kun!" he said to Shinn, who shook his head quickly.

"Nope! I already called Kenji! He wasn't going to come, but Sakura is making him! HAHAHA! So come with me, Sou-chan!!" he exclaimed, already beginning to guide the boy away. Soushi sighed in a resigned manner and gave Raito an apologetic look.

"Will I see you at the dance then, Sou-chan?" Raito asked, but before Soushi could answer Shinn did.

"Sure you will! You'll see us _both_, and all our friends too!!" Shinn said in a seemingly innocent tone. Raito almost growled out loud, but his politeness wouldn't let him. Soon Soushi was escorted out.

* * *

Raito Yagami kicked the garbage can that Shinn had been hiding in previously.

"Angry, are you, Raito? Hyuk! Hyuk!" Ryuk said, laughing at the holder of the death-note. Raito growled angrily and Ryuk decided not to make him _too _mad.

"Who does that brat think he is, disrespecting me? I am Kira, the one who will defeat L! The killer of criminals! I will be the god of the new world and he thinks to disrespect me!?" he practically screamed, kicking the garbage can harder.

"I'll kill him!! What's his name? Shinn Makabe? I'll write his name in the notebook! No one stands in the way of something I want!" he told Ryuk, who laughed harder.

"Raito, I told you before that I'm not on your side, but I find you interesting so I'll give you a bit of advice. Hyuk! Hyuk!" Ryuk said to the human, who immediately stopped grumbling to listen.

"What is it Ryuk?" he asked the death-god curiously.

"Well, you know L already suspects you to be Kira, so if the Kira killings start happening on this island, he'll probably have enough proof to nab you. I know that you are quite taken with the girly-boy, but you should think about these things clearly, don't you think? Hyuk!" he told the human, who nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"Humans are _so _interesting. The things they'll do for _love_! Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!" he said, laughing hard, which seemed to piss Raito off.

"You're right, of course, Ryuk, but you don't have to rub it in!" the disgruntled human grumbled. He realized that the shinigami was right, but he really was in _love_ with the long-haired boy, and not only with his body, but with his mind as well. Soushi was so smart and in all the advanced classes with Raito. He was a match for Raito and L! First, he would make the other boy like him back and then he would tell him about being Kira -- he was certain that the boy would accept it and even agree with it, because Soushi reminded him of himself. Then, with another brilliant mind on his side, L would fall and he and Soushi would rule the world side by side. All that was standing in his way was that Shinn boy and possibly his brother. Other students had told him that Soushi _liked _Kazuki Makabe! So all he had to do was defeat them, like he defeated everybody else, except this time he couldn't kill them.

'_Not yet, anyway!_' he thought, as he began to laugh maniacally. Meanwhile, Sakura came to the hall where Raito was laughing, pulling Kenji along by the ear behind her. Both stopped to stare at Raito.

"What a weirdo!" she said.

"My sentiments exactly!" Kenji agreed, as Sakura smacked him on the head for trying to sound smart. Raito didn't even notice them.

* * *

_'How did things get this way?'_ he asked himself, lying in bed.

_'Why are Soushi and I no longer friends?' _This thought had been plaguing his mind for a long time._ 'I know, it was when Soushi lost his eye...'_

* * *

It had been eerily like the day they met, they day Soushi had lost his eye. Both of their mothers were dead by then and they were older. Kazuki had taken to playing with Soushi alone sometimes and Shinn didn't mind at all. That day they were fooling around, playing by the cliffs over the beach. Kazuki wasn't exactly sure what happened, or how Soushi got hurt, but he remembered...he remembered the blood and that it had been his fault that Soushi was soaked in his own blood. It had completely soaked through Soushi's small hands as he placed a hand over his left eye. He had called out to Kazuki, called out to him for help, but Kazuki was a _coward_! Kazuki had run away, all the way back to his house and washed off the blood...Soush's blood, off his hands. Shinn had asked him what was wrong, and he told Shinn, who told their father, leaving out Kazuki's presumed blame from the story. Fumihiko had then found Soushi and brought him to Doctor Toomi, Maya's mother, who had saved his eye through surgery, but hadn't been able to remove the scar. When asked what happened, Soushi hadn't told, but Kazuki still couldn't stand looking at the eye without guilt wracking his frame. That was the day that Kazuki and Soushi were no longer best friends. Shinn still stayed close to Soushi though, and told Kazuki he was being foolish. Kazuki didn't care -- he didn't care as long as Soushi was safe!

* * *

Kazuki sighed softly as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Why do I have to be such a coward?" he asked himself out loud, exasperated with himself.

"If only I had inherited some of Shinn's confidence, then Soushi and I would probably be married by now," he muttered softly, thoughts of being married to Soushi making him blush.

Little did he know, said confident brother and future spouse were in Shinn's room, playing games.

* * *

Soushi growled, losing his mask of coolness as he lost for the _sixth _time in a row. Video games really weren't his forte. This wasn't just about losing, however, because his humility was at stake as well.

"Come on, Sou-chan! Remember our bet? You lose four more times and you have to wear _that _to the dance!" Shinn said gleefully, laughing as he thought of exactly what he had picked for Soushi to wear. Soushi paled and tried even harder to make Shinn lose, but he was met with defeat _again_, and_ again_, and _again_, and _AGAIN!! _

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I can't believe I lost! Now I have to wear **that**!'_ Soushi thought, horrified, as Shinn gave him a predatory smile.

"Let's get you ready, Sou-chan!" he chirped, still smirking.

"You can't be serious, Shinn?" Soushi asked the red-eyed boy, terror seeping into his tone.

"Of course I am! Hahahaha! Mwahahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shinn said, laughing maniacally and making Soushi even _more _scared.

_'How am I going to get out of this one?'_ Soushi thought.

* * *

_'Well, I'd better get ready for the dance,'_ Kazuki thought, getting off the bed and pulling his costume out of the closet. For some reason, Shinn had told him to wear the costume of Prince Charming, telling him that he may just meet his princess today if he waited long enough.

_'I don't know what the hell that means, but I suppose I'll wear it, since I don't have any other costumes to wear,'_ he told himself as he got to work, trying to put the costume on.

_'Meeting my princess, huh? I wish I knew what he was up to,'_ he thought softly, wondering what was going on.

'"Well, I guess I'll find out at the dance," he told himself out loud.

* * *

Raito was putting on his costume -- beautiful, black robes; the robes of a death god.

_'Very befitting,'_ he thought mentally, as he chuckled and Ryuk inclined his head to the side in a confused manner.

"What are you doing, Raito?" he asked the boy, who turned to him in order to explain.

"Well, Ryuk, I'm putting on a costume as it is Halloween. Halloween used to be a celebration of death, but now human children wear costumes on Halloween and get candy for their efforts," he explained boredly, knowing Ryuk would find entertainment in his answer.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Humans are so interesting!" Ryuk said, laughing in his deep, gravelly tone.

"So, what are _you _supposed to be, lover boy?" he asked Raito, who grumbled but still answered him.

"I'm a shinigami!" he told Ryuk, who laughed even more.

"You are right, Raito. Your costume and this day are just too befitting! You and pretty boy should get married under the full moon. Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!" Ryuk laughed at Raito, who seemed to have developed a permanent tic under his eye.

"Ryuk, shut up or _no _apples!" Raito threatened and the god of death immediately shut up.

_'This is going to be a good day,'_ Raito thought smugly.

_'How can you be so sure?'_ Ryuk thought confusedly, and as if sensing his thoughts, the human glared at him.

* * *

Kazuki walked into the gymnasium, adjusting his feathery cap, and looked around for any sign of his brother or _Soushi_. He forced himself to stop that thought.

_'So what if Soushi is here? He doesn't like you! If he could hear your thoughts now, Kazuki, he'd think you were weird and never even look at you again! Don't ruin your pathetic friendship for a crush,' _he told himself mentally, though he still looked around for Soushi, until he noticed that the other boy wasn't there.

_'I guess he's not coming... Well, I don't care!! No...I do...I care! Oh, I'm so pathetic!'_ he told himself as he spotted his brother and headed over to him. Shinn was wearing a red ZAFT military uniform from Gundam SEED, his favorite anime.

_'I wonder why **I **am dressed like a flamboyant fairy-tale prince and **he** gets to be an anime soldier? I don't think that's fair!'_ Kazuki thought, readjusting his feathery cap yet _again_. As he was walking to his brother, he was halted by a horde of girls who were dateless. Leading them was Maya Toomi.

"Kazuki! I was waiting for you! Ooh, you're dressed as a prince! AWWWWWW, KAWAII! I'm a princess! Maybe I can be _your _princess?" Maya purred flirtatiaously, batting her eye lashes at him. Kazuki sweatdropped and took a few steps back, scared when she followed him.

_'This couldn't have been what Shinn meant when he said I might find my princess today? OOOH, if it is, I'll kill him!'_ Kazuki thought angrily, but cut that thought off when Shinn came to the rescue.

"Yo, Maya!" Shinn said, sauntering up to them. "Kazuki's already got a date! His princess is due to arrive soon, so why don't you piss off and leave him alone? Canon and Shoko are looking for you, so go by them!" he added to the now angry Maya. Maya puffed out her cheeks in irritation before turning to Kazuki with a flirty smile.

"That's not true, is it, Kazuki? You don't already have a pricess do you?" she asked, doing a good Maralyn Monroe impression.

"I'm sorry, Maya," Kazuki said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She growled at him and her whole face turned red.

"_WHO _IS IT??" Maya screeched at Kazuki, who only watched her fearfully. Then they heard a collective gasp and Shinn smiled widely.

"Kazuki-ouji, your pricess is here..." Shinn singsonged, bowing a little and acknowledging the petite figure coming into the gymnasium. Kazuki gasped as he recognized who it possibly was. The figure was already crowded by a group of boys who were trying to get attention, so it was hard to tell, but the long, chestnut-colored hair gave him away. Another boy near Kazuki, who Kazuki recognized as Yagami Raito, also let out a gasp.

"Is that..." Raito started.

"Soushi?" Kazuki finished for him.

"WHAT!?" Maya screeched, completely red in the face as her friends led her away.

* * *

Soushi flushed darkly; he couldn't believe all these boys though _he _was a girl!

_'Maybe I should cut my hair? That would make me look more masculine, wouldn't it?'_ he thought as yet another boy kissed his hand and asked him to dance.

_'No! I won't go that far! I'll just kill Shinn and blackmail everyone else who's seen me, so no one ever mentions this moment again!_' he told himself, saddened by even the thought of cutting his long, beautiful hair that his mother had loved so much.

_'I just hope Tsubaki or Kazuki don't see me like this...'_ he thought, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of the two people he cherished the most.

"Oh, princess marry me!"

"Who are you, my beautiful flower?"

"I want you to bear my children!"

Soushi flushed even harder at the declarations of his many admirers.

_'How am I going to live through this night?'_ he mentally moaned, once again vowing to _massacre _Shinn.

* * *

"Is that..." Raito started.

"Soushi?" Kazuki finished for him.

"Wow! Pretty boy cleans up good!! Hyuk! Hyuk!" Ryuk laughed, as he stared at the small figure surrounded by boys.

"Shut up, Ryuk!" Raito said making a beeline toward Soushi, trying to rescue his beloved, only to be impeded by Shinn.

"Ooops...my bad!" Shinn said, grinning widely, as his foot tripped Raito, causing the other boy to fall. He then turned to his twin, who was only staring at Soushi stupidly.

"Go on, handsome, go get him!" he ordered Kazuki, pushing him towards Soushi. Kazuki nodded and stumbled towards Soushi.

_'Okay, today is the day! The day I confess my feelings!'_ Kazuki told himself, as he walked towards Soushi, stumbling more than once.

* * *

Soushi flushed. Kazuki was heading right towards him and that was the last thing he wanted.

_'Oh, he's going to think I'm some kind of weird freak! I'll tell him it was Shinn's fault! Yes, that's what I'll do, I'll tell him about the bet!'_ he told himself quickly, as Kazuki came right in front of his entourage.

"Wow, Soushi, that's a beatiful dress!" Kazuki said, smiling, and indeed it was a very pretty dress. It was the lightest shade of blue Kazuki had ever seen, with a yellow bow at the back and yellow frills at the bottom, and it exactly matched the bouquet of forget-me-nots that Soushi was holding in one hand.

"But you wanna know what's even more pretty than your dress?" he asked, bringing up a hand to place it on Soushi's lightly flushed cheek.

"W..? Kazuki?" Soushi said, surprised at how Kazuki was behaving.

"You are the prettiest thing I've ever seen! No, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Kazuki explained with enthusiasm, happy to get this off his chest.

"Kazuki..." Soushi said, trailing off and flushing.

"And I...I love you! I love you so much that it hurts!" Kazuki exclaimed, pulling Soushi into his arms. Soushi wrapped his arms around Kazuki's shoulders.

"I love you too, Kazuki," He replied softly, a real smile on his face. Kazuki looked at him in surprise, before tilting Soushi's chin up for a kiss.

* * *

"Awwww, that's Kawaii!!" Shinn said, watching his two closest friends kiss, until something thin and black caught his eyes.

_'Huh, what's this? Death-note?'_ He wondered, picking it up and opening it.

"Hmm, the person whose name is written in this note shall...die?" he muttered out loud and Raito looked at him in alarm.

* * *

"Oh, no! My beloved Sou-chan is kissing that other boy! Nooooooooooo!" Raito moaned, pulling at his own hair.

"That's not the only thing you should worry about! Hyuk! Hyuk!" Ryuk said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Raito asked wearily, and Ryuk only laughed, but then he heard a voice.

"Hmm, the person whose name is written in this note shall...die?" he heard Shinn say, as he turns towards him in alarm.

"Noooooooooo, give me that!" He yelled, attempting to pull the notebook away from the red-eyed boy, but not before said boy caught sight of Ryuk.

"Cool costume, dude!" Shinn said, smiling, as Raito tore the death-note out of his grip. He looked in alarm as the death-god disappeared.

"This party is so awesome! I wish my costume could do that!" Shinn said, as Raito sighed in relief. Shinn turned to watch the new couple go, watching as Soushi threw the forget-me-not bouquet and it landed in Maya's hair.

_'Thank god that fool didn't realize what exactly the death-note was! If he did, I'd have to kill him!'_ Raito thought with relief, although he really wouldn't have minded it if it was at all possible.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Humans are so interesting!" Ryuk started to say, but Raito's death-glare stopped him.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Maya wailed, as she watched the new couple exit the dance for _better _things. Her friends tried to comfort her as she practically tore the flowers out of her hair.

"Well, maybe the bouquet means you'll be the next to get married?" Shoko told her softly, trying to hide her own saddness at losing Kazuki.

"You shouldn't cry, Maya. I think it was obvious that he was gay. I mean, come on! He practically _stalked _Soushi, and I bet if you could read his mind for a day, all you'd hear was _Soushi, Soushi, Soushi..._" Canon said, trying and failing to make Maya laugh.

"I think it's cute!" Sakura added, which earned her a glare from the other three. She huffed and went to share a dance with her boyfriend, Ken.

* * *

Kazuki gave Soushi another soft kiss, as they made their way towards the closest house: Kazuki's.

"I love you, Sou-chan!" he whispered into the chestnut-colored hair of his beloved.

"I love you too!" Soushi responded, as they kissed yet again under the full moon.

* * *

**A/N: **14 year old me had the terrible habit of mixing up tenses, forgetting commas, and using way too many exclamation points. Now, years later, as an English major in university, I've done my best to edit this, but I've likely passed some by, so forgive me for all the crack. Check out some of my more recent fics, because they're way better, I promise.

**R&R: **Please leave feedback, or not, but not too many flames. I'm aware this isn't the best fic possible, but for god's sake, I was 14. It's excusable, right? Read and review.


End file.
